


Время быть счастливым и время быть королем

by LizziRiver



Category: Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: - Ты всегда будешь моим братом, Луи? Даже когда станешь настоящим королем? – пробормотал принц сонным голосом.- Я настоящий король, - ответил Людовик, обнимая брата одной рукой. – И я твой брат.





	Время быть счастливым и время быть королем

**Author's Note:**

> Считаю своим долгом сообщить, что в фике имеется словоблудие в невероятных масштабах, историческая недостоверность в лексике, оос относительно сериала, попертые у Дюма сюжетные детали))
> 
> При написании фика я основывалась немного на сериале, немного на википедии, немного на романе Дюма "20 лет спустя", но в основном - на своем безумии.

Ватная теплота июньского воздуха ночью становилась только сильнее, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью, забивая легкие, сдавливая ребра. Луи опустился на влажную землю и обхватил колени руками. За спиной у него были факелы, палатки и бесконечные звуки военного лагеря. Внизу прямо перед ним темнела зеркальная гладь реки, отражая тяжелое черное небо и редкие звезды.  
\- Вот куда ты ушел! – раздался громкий шепот откуда-то слева.  
Филипп, смешной и угловатый в своем походном камзоле, наброшенном поверх ночной рубашки, волочил ноги в огромных сапогах по высокой для него траве.  
\- Ла Порт переполошился там, ты знаешь. Думает, что ты потерялся. Теперь и я тоже потерялся.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – спросил Луи, хмурясь. – Ты уже должен спать.  
\- Не могу уснуть, - пожаловался Филипп, убирая свои красивые кудряшки со лба, покрытого испариной. – Думаешь, завтра мы победим? Вернемся в Париж?  
\- Я не хочу в Париж, - все еще хмуро ответил Луи. – Не хочу возвращаться. Я подслушивал, что говорят солдаты. Народ ненавидит короля. И я тоже ненавижу народ. Из-за него я не могу делать то, что хочу, не могу поехать, куда захочу, из-за него я должен спать в этих дурацких палатках и жить, как крестьянин!  
\- А еще солдаты говорят, что все это из-за Мазарини, - вставил Филипп, подходя ближе. – А матушка любит Мазарини, так что ты еще долго от него не избавишься.  
\- Замолчи! – крикнул Луи, потом оглянулся, опасаясь, что Ла Порт все же найдет их. – Матушка любит меня.  
\- И меня, - дернул его за рукав Филипп.  
Луи молчал.  
\- А что ты хочешь делать? – спросил Филипп, прижимаясь к нему боком. Луи чувствовал через одежду, как брат дрожит, от нетерпения или от страха. – Что ты бы сделал сейчас?  
\- Я бы уехал, - сказал, не задумываясь, Людовик. – Уехал отсюда, уехал из Парижа, подальше от армии, от народа, который хочет меня убить.  
\- Народ хочет убить Мазарини, а тебя народ любит, - возразил Филипп, состроив серьезное лицо.  
\- Я бы уехал в Версаль, - сказал Луи, не обращая внимания на слова Филиппа.  
\- А ты бы взял меня с собой? – задергал его за рукав брат. – Мы бы там с тобой играли, как раньше, построили бы крепость, повели нашу армию и разгромили бы неприятеля! Я бы был генералом армии!  
\- Я просто хочу быть счастливым. В Версале я бы мог стать счастливым, не в Париже, - пробормотал Луи, вытирая нос рукавом камзола. Ему было стыдно за свои слезы, в четырнадцать лет король не должен плакать. Король вообще не должен плакать, всегда говорила ему матушка. Он с опаской глянул на брата, но Филипп уткнулся лицом в его плечо и, похоже, задремал. В его волосах запутались травинки. Людовик перевел взгляд на другой берег реки, где ветки деревьев вдруг резко склонились под напором ветра. Ночной его порыв принес прохладу, по коже Луи побежали мурашки, оставляя теплоту только там, где к нему прижался брат. Он сжал руки в кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох. В голове у него прояснилось. Слезы высохли.  
\- Ты всегда будешь моим братом, Луи? Даже когда станешь настоящим королем? – пробормотал принц сонным голосом.  
Людовик хотел одернуть его, напомнив, что он король уже почти 10 лет, но ощущение тепла брата приближало его к самому Луи, дыхание, щекотавшее ему руку, переносило короля в те времена, когда совсем малыш Филипп, еще носивший платье, не любил никого так сильно, как своего брата.  
\- Я настоящий король, - пробормотал Людовик, обнимая брата одной рукой. – И я твой брат.  
\- Я тоже хочу поехать в Версаль с тобой, - сказал Филипп ему в руку. – Ты возьмешь меня с собой?  
\- Ты всегда будешь со мной. Ты брат короля, - проговорил Луи. Ему очень хотелось по-детски шмыгнуть носом и заключить Филиппа в свои объятия, но он испугался своего порыва.  
Ветер с реки становился сильнее, Филипп, замерзая, полусонно кутался в камзол. Воздух стал свежим и прохладным, пах рекой и скошенной травой. Ночное небо светлело вдали, и Луи не понимал, были ли это следы заката или рассвета. Ему захотелось лечь в высокую траву и наблюдать за небом, пока с него не пропадет последняя звезда, пока розово-оранжевое свечение солнца не поглотит черноту.  
\- Пойдем, Филипп, - устало сказал он. – Завтра рано вставать.  
Впереди замаячили огоньки факелов. Это Ла Порт наконец-то нашел их. Луи брел по высокой траве, сжимая руку Филиппа в своей, как не делал уже очень давно. В свете факелов он чувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком, который сбежал с карапузом-братом, чтобы провести ночь в построенном ими шалаше.  
\- Вот вы где, Ваше Величество, - спокойно проговорил Ла Порт. – Я приготовил для вас постель и стакан теплого молока, позвольте сопроводить вас с братом в ваши покои.  
Иллюзия развеялась. Луи отпустил ладонь Филиппа и кивнул Ла Порту, который подхватил принца под руку. Сам же король уверенным шагом двинулся обратно к лагерю, двое солдат освещали ему путь. Его мысли вернулись к завтрашнему штурму, и он не вспоминал про Версаль и ночной воздух, несущий речную прохладу, еще очень долгое время.  
***  
\- Все готово, Ваше Величество, - слуга почтительно согнулся в поклоне, а затем, не поднимая головы, помог Людовику снять парадную одежду, оставляя его лишь в одной нательной рубашке. Людовик, отчаянно желая остаться один, жестом отпустил слугу, стянул через голову рубаху и, обнаженный, медленно опустился в горячую ванну. Приятная истома, как всегда, возникающая после тяжелого дня, наполнила его руки и ноги. Он откинул голову назад, прикрыл глаза, отхлебнул вина и постарался оставить позади все неприятные мысли и печалящие его события прошедшего дня. Несколько минут прошли в так долго желанной им тишине. Напряжение медленно оставляло его черты лица, возвращая присущую его возрасту невинность. Спокойствие нарушил резкий звук открывающейся двери и стук каблуков по паркету. Людовик в раздражении поднял голову, собираясь резко выпроводить слугу.  
\- Брат мой, похоже, я нарушил твое уединение! Но время твоего вечернего туалета кажется мне единственным , когда мы можем поговорить спокойно, без лишних глаз и лишних родственников, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Филипп быстро подошел к ванне, слуга уже удалился за дверь, а Людовик, стараясь оставаться невозмутимым, отхлебнул еще вина.  
\- Зачем ты пришел, Филипп? - сухо спросил он.  
\- Ну как же, брат, - Филипп встал на колени рядом с изголовьем, опустив кончики длинных пальцев в воду и нечаянно касаясь локонами щеки Людовика, - сегодня ведь твоя последняя ночь перед свадьбой, твоя последняя свободная ночь, - он усмехнулся и отпил вина из бокала Луи.  
\- Ты забываешь, брат, - снисходительным тоном проговорил Людовик, - что я король.  
\- Ах и правда, - насмешливо сказал Филипп, - ты прав. Ты никогда и не был свободным, Луи! – и он легким движением пальцев отправил брызги прямо в лицо Людовику.  
Луи сидел в остывающей ванне, ощущая на лице легкие капли воды и прикосновение мягких локонов брата.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, брат, разве ты свободнее меня? – и Луи наклонил голову, отстраняясь от Филиппа.  
\- Не знаю, Луи, спроси у шевалье Де Лоррена, - и Филипп расхохотался тем беззаботным юношеским смехом, который уже не давно не выходил у Людовика.  
\- Я осведомлен, брат, - продолжил он, отсмеявшись, - что ты любишь Марию Манчини. А наш дорогой кардинал, наш почти отчим и рад бы отдать тебе свою племянницу, но ведь союз с Испанией, и, в частности, благочестивой принцессой Марией-Терезой так важен для государства, что у тебя, мой славный брат, не остается никакого выбора. Разве не грустно?  
Людовик сжал ладонями виски, сквозь давящую боль в груди удивляясь, как младший брат так легко раскусил его переживания.  
\- Я служу Франции, сказал он сквозь зубы, - я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Значит, я делаю ровно то, чего я хочу.  
\- Ну да, точно, - ответил ему Филипп. – Ты служишь Франции, а мы все служим тебе. Тем не менее, именно ты сейчас сидишь в ванне и запиваешь свои горести вином.  
\- Ты-то служишь мне, точно, - с сарказмом ответил ему Людовик.  
\- Я твой самый преданный слуга, брат, - прошептал Филипп. – Хочешь, я приведу сюда Марию, я смогу!  
\- Не нужно, - с трудом проговорил Луи, его руки сжимали края ванны. Филипп снова пододвинулся ближе, его губы были совсем рядом со щекой Людовика.  
\- Хотя это был бы грех. Все, что отныне ты будешь делать с другими женщинами, будет грехом брат. Король может быть грешником? – Филипп провел пальцем по обнаженному плечу брата, другую руку он погрузил в ванну по локоть, задевая торс и бедро Луи. Его тихие слова повисли в воздухе. Людовик шумно выдохнул и проговорил:  
\- Король посланник бога на земле. Все, что я делаю, это воля божья.  
\- И это тоже? – Филипп опустил руку ниже и прикоснулся к внутренней стороне бедра Луи, потом положил ладонь ему между ног, ощущая под рукой возбужденный орган, - это тоже воля божья?  
Он встал, быстро сбросил туфли и, как был, в одежде, шагнул в ванну к брату. Он опустился на колени к нему между ног. Волны мутной воды хлынули на безупречный дубовый паркет. Бокал, стоящий на бортике, разбился, багровое вино смешалось с водой. Филипп прижался всем телом к Луи, снова опуская руку ему между ног и приближаясь губами к щеке брата. За дверью послышались звуки – видно, шум всполошил стражу.  
\- Отошли их, - быстро сказал Филипп и легко сжал руку на члене Луи.  
\- Все нормально, никому не входить, - хрипло выкрикнул Людовик. Оба задержали дыхание. Звуки за дверью утихли. Филипп сделал несколько движений рукой вдоль члена Луи. Тот смог только выдохнуть:  
\- Господи боже…  
Филипп улыбнулся и проговорил ему в ухо:  
\- Неверно!  
«Он такой красивый», думал Людовик в дымке возбуждения и волнения. Его сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а все, что он желал видеть перед глазами – это лицо брата, с прилипшими к скулам мокрыми локона ми, порозовевшими щеками и выступившей на лбу испариной от теплой воды. Принц совершенно испортил свой нарядный камзол, промокшие кружева представляли собой жалкое зрелище. Он замедлил движения, сжимая двумя пальцами головку. Луи охнул и резким движением притянул брата за испорченные кружева воротника.  
\- Филипп, - нежно и требовательно проговорил он, - Филипп!  
\- Вот теперь верно, - проговорил, улыбаясь, принц, - я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты кончил, брат, и чтобы ты кончил, думая обо мне.  
Людовик запрокинул голову назад и выгнулся всем телом и шумно простонал, Филипп в спешке зажал ему рот той же рукой, которая секунду назад была у него на члене.  
\- Вот так-то, брат, вот это и есть свобода. Теперь ты видишь, что я служу тебе?  
Людовик пытался успокоить свое сердце, он старался прижать Филиппа к себе, но тот выпрыгнул из ванны, набросил королевский халат прямо поверх испорченной одежды и улыбнулся – гордо, но нежно.  
\- Подожди, брат, я хочу… Луи замешкался – хочу и тебе доставить удовольствие.  
\- Еще успеешь, - подмигнул ему Филипп и вышел из покоев через потайную дверь, оставляя на паркете мокрые следы.  
***  
Филипп яростно запустил бокалом в шевалье де Лоррена, но тот успел вовремя пригнуться. Он тяжело дышал от злости, по вышитому золотом гобелену стекали остатки красного вина.  
\- Я ненавижу его, - проговорил он. – Я должен был поехать во главе армии. Должен был.  
\- Мой дорогой, - попробовал подкрасться к нему шевалье, с опаской поглядывая на серебряный поднос, лежащий на кровати, - может быть, это к лучшему, ведь…  
\- Он мне обещал, - прорычал Филипп. – Дал мне слово короля!  
\- На то он и король, чтобы забирать свое слово обратно, когда ему захочется, - махнул рукой шевалье.  
Филипп перевел на него взгляд, полный злости:  
\- Кажется, я говорил, чтобы ты…  
\- Оставляю тебя одного, - поспешно проговорил шевалье, - ради сохранности наших отношений и столовой коллекции покойной королевы-матери.  
Он прошествовал через всю комнату и шумно закрыл дверь. Филипп отбросил ногой осколки бокала и сел на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. В голове все еще были слова Луи, брошенные мимоходом. Он вспоминал, как брат прикасался к мадам де Монтеспан, как победоносно она улыбалась, как нежно Луи провел рукой по ее обнаженной лопатке. «К черту это все», подумал Филипп и потянулся за новым бокалом, чтобы налить себе еще вина. К полуночи он впал в состояние, граничащее со сном. Перед глазами его вставали он сам и Луи, маленькие, затем юные, уже подростки. Как он подвернул ногу, играя в лесу, и Людовик почти тащил его до замка, как он держал его за руку, когда Филиппу, совсем еще ребенку, было очень страшно. Как Луи спрашивал, уже король, но все еще страшащийся будущего, будет ли его брат на его стороне. «Проклятый идиот», - пробормотал Филипп, заворачиваясь в кокон из одеяла и накрывая голову подушкой. Он почти отдался пустому черному забвению сна после двух бутылок вина, но услышал звук открывающейся двери.  
\- Я сказал тебе убираться, де Лоррен, - проворчал он из-под подушки, в глубине души испытывая облегчение от того, что больше не один. Но рука, убравшая его волосы с лица, не принадлежала шевалье.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, Луи? – устало спросил Филипп, отстраняясь и пытаясь принять вертикальное положение.  
\- Пришел поговорить с тобой, - сказал Людовик. Сухость его тона не увязывалась с нежностью его прикосновений к волосам Филиппа.  
\- Не лучший момент, - усмехнулся Филипп, - кивая на пустые бутылки у кровати.- Я уже не доступен как принц и герцог Орлеанский, – он помолчал, смотря в окно, где уже сложно было угадать очертания прекрасного версальского сада – темнота ночи была почти непроницаемой.  
\- А как мой брат? – сказал Луи, легко прикасаясь к руке Филиппа. – В последнее ты довольно часто недоступен мне и в этом качестве. Я скучаю по тебе, как бы странно для тебя это ни было. Я не хочу тебя потерять. Я не всегда могу обрести достаточно смелости, хоть и готов признаться в этом только тебе, но в этот раз я чувствую, что мне нужно быть там, впереди нашего войска. Быть храбрым. А тебе нужно остаться здесь, под защитой стен Версаля.  
\- Я не могу быть твоим безопасным местом, Луи, - прошептал Филипп, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза. – Не могу быть тем, кто терпит твои истерики, а потом готов залечить тебе душевные раны. Не могу изо дня в день повиноваться моему королю, а потом быть для него понимающим братом. Пойми, я просто не способен на это. Я не могу видеть, как ты открыто целуешь свою очередную любовницу и светишься от любви к ней, и завидовать ей, потому что я хочу…  
\- Шшш, - Луи прижал ладонь к губам Филиппа. – Спи, брат мой.  
Филипп послушно опустил голову на подушку, не осознавая, что по щекам стекают слезы. Он ощутил на губах чужое горячее дыхание и легкий поцелуй, а затем его поглотило беспамятство.  
На следующей неделе герцог Орлеанский вернулся к своему прежнему образу жизни. Шевалье де Лоррен не покидал его ни на минуту, по ночам они долго не гасили свеч, в салоне ему везло в картах, портной наконец-то доделал ему безумно дорогой камзол, не уступающий по роскоши королевскому. Брат короля был в самом прекрасном настроении, и только встречаясь с Людовиком, мрачнел и становился немногословным.  
\- Чем займемся сегодня вечером? - спросил шевалье де Лоррен, поигрывая виноградиной. – У меня есть несколько занятных идей, как отпраздновать отбытие нашего дорогого Людовика на поле сражения.  
\- Я думаю, эту ночь ты хочешь провести в своих покоях, размышляя о тщетности бытия, и о том, как легко потерять все нажитое, особенно те туфли с синими бантами, которые ты так нагло стащил из моего гардероба, - бесцветно произнес Филипп.  
\- Я понял, - драматично произнес шевалье, – Кто-то сегодня не в настроении. Что ж, тогда я возьму с собой вино – чтобы лучше размышлялось и чтобы уберечь тебя от похмелья, подобного тому, что было на прошлой неделе.  
Филипп еще долго сидел в кресле после ухода шевалье. Его размышления прервал Бонтан, как всегда незаметно появившись в дверях.  
\- Вам записка от его величества.  
Филипп кивнул и взял в руки свернутый листок бумаги. Он медленно развернул его и прочитал несколько написанных неровным почерком строчек:  
«Сегодня ночью мне не нужна фаворитка, жена или безопасное место. Мне нужен мой брат. Тебе решать».  
Он вздрогнул от последних слов. Потом набросил халат на нательную рубашку, взял свечу и одним из тайных ходов направился в королевскую спальню.  
Он увидел Людовика полностью одетым, стоящим у окна и нервно поправляющим манжету. Филипп невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая этот жест из юности, который всегда возвращался к Луи в моменты, когда он нервничал.  
Он быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, аккуратно поставил свечу на стол и обнял брата.  
\- Ты победишь и вернешься невредимым, - прошептал он в волосы Людовику.  
Тот только усмехнулся:  
\- Я же написал – мне не нужно безопасное место. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Филипп поднял взгляд на него.  
\- Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать, - сказал он. – И поехать на войну вместо тебя.  
\- Выбирай, чего ты хочешь больше, - проговорил Луи и прижался губами к Филиппу, так нежно и страстно, что тот не удержался и перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, притягивая брата к себе.  
\- Ты как всегда играешь нечестно, - сказал он, тяжело дыша. – Почему на тебе до сих пор столько одежды?  
Позже Филипп выбрался из под простыни, оставляя раскрасневшегося Людовика одного и через пару минут возвратился, держа в руках тонкую веревку.  
Луи изогнул бровь:  
\- Хочешь оставить меня беспомощным? Не наоборот?  
\- Всю мою жизнь бывает наоборот, - тихо сказал Филипп. – Сегодня я хочу так. Что скажешь, брат мой?  
Вместо ответа Луи вытянулся на кровати, абсолютно обнаженный, безупречно красивый лицом и телом, и ужасно юный в свои тридцать с небольшим. Филипп замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Людовик резко притянул его к себе и прошептал очень тихо, несмотря на то, что никто не услышал бы их, говори они даже в полный голос:  
\- Я люблю тебя больше, чем ненавижу, брат. Гораздо больше. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.  
\- Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, - ответил Филипп, оборачивая веревку вокруг тонкого запястья Луи.

***  
Филипп лежал в кровати, перечитывая письмо от шевалье при дрожащем свете догорающей свечи. Де Лоррен уехал по делам месяц назад, и сердце Филиппа было не на месте с тех пор – последние годы он не привык так долго быть без своего фаворита. Сегодня вечером к нему хотел заглянуть Людовик, но вот перевалило за полночь, а его еще не было, и принц решил, что он не придет – уже несколько лет они с братом оставались наедине все реже и реже. Но для Филиппа эти моменты по-прежнему в равной степени несли невероятное счастье и душевные боли.  
Он услышал легкий стук вдоль стены - значит, Луи не передумал. Дверь тайного коридора открылась, и из нее вышел король, в одном лишь халате на ночную рубашку.  
\- Брат, - проговорил он, ставя свечу у изголовья кровати. – Ты ждешь меня?  
\- Я всегда жду тебя, Луи, - проговорил Филипп, чувствуя, как в горле встает ком. – Ты же знаешь.  
\- Позволь присоединиться к тебе в постели, - немного официально сказал Людовик, - и тревожное ощущение в груди Филиппа возросло. Он молча кивнул, не отводя взгляда от брата.  
Тот сбросил халат, а затем и нательную рубашку, оставаясь полностью обнаженным в свете нескольких свечей и перед глазами Филиппа. Тот был поражен. Вот уже несколько лет Луи никогда не обнажался полностью перед братом. Тот не мог понять причину – сложно было представить, что Людовик стеснялся своего постаревшего тела, в сорок пять лет он сохранил свое красивое лицо почти без морщин, а его фигура, хоть и немного расплывшаяся с возрастом, по-прежнему была прекрасна. Но тем не менее, это был первый раз за долгое время, когда Луи присоединился к нему в постели обнаженным. Повинуясь порыву, Филипп стянул свою рубашку, тоже оставаясь без одежды, и прикоснулся к Луи. Тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь. И тут Филипп понял.  
\- Это последний раз, да? Ты больше не придешь ко мне и не позволишь мне быть с тобой?  
\- Филипп, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, - возразил король.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, – раздраженно ответил он.  
\- Брат, - Людовик помедлил, - я снова женюсь.  
Филипп молчал, пораженный его словами.  
\- На Француазе, - закончил Людовик.  
\- Что? – Филипп поднял голову. – На де Мантенон? Но как?  
\- Тайно – ответил Луи. – Свадьба завтра. И это… это по любви, понимаешь меня, брат? Поэтому так нужно.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, - выдохнул Филипп. Он помолчал, закусив губу, чувствуя на себе нетерпеливый взгляд Луи. Он поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза:  
– Но сегодня ты будешь моим? В последний раз?  
\- Сегодня я буду только твоим, - прошептал Луи. Филипп обнял его, накрывая их обоих покрывалом и прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. Его сердце отчаянно колотилось, но он пытался быть настолько счастливым, насколько это было возможно в этот момент.  
\- Возьми меня за руку, Луи, - шепнул он.  
Людовик сжал его ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Филипп выдохнул. Его сердце билось ровно и спокойно, и ни он, ни Луи до утра не думали ни о чем, кроме того, что происходило с ними прямо сейчас.  
***  
\- Что это, Луи? Что это шум? – тихо спросил маленький Филипп, испуганно прижимаясь к брату. Королева-мать ушла на встречу с начальником стражи, кардинала Мазарини тоже не было видно, и только вечный Ла Порт стоял у дверей с невозмутимым выражением лица. Дворец сотрясал тревожный гул, который то угасал, то становился сильнее. Людовик подтянулся на цыпочки и выглянул из окна, посмотрел на огромную волну факелов, на людское море, которому не было видно конца, потом отпрянул и зажмурил глаза.  
\- Что это, Луи, скажи! - повторил Филипп, дергая брата за рукав. Его нижняя губа дрожала.  
\- Успокойся, брат,- сказал Луи, погладив Филиппа по темным кудряшкам. – Это только гром. К утру гроза закончится и все пройдет.  
***  
\- Ваше Величество, народные волнения продолжаются, - докладывал начальник королевской охраны. Я только что из Парижа, там беспорядки, мы стараемся сдерживать их, но беспокойство растет.  
Людовик сидел на троне, не глядя на своего начальника охраны. Лицо старого короля было мрачным, взгляд устремился далеко за пределы дворца. Казалось, он ничего не слышал.  
\- Ваше величество?  
\- Не сдерживайте их, - вдруг глухо сказал Людовик, - подавите волнения, и подавите их сегодня же. Не щадите никого.


End file.
